


challenge accepted.

by anarose4ever_fujoshi12669



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wrestling, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669/pseuds/anarose4ever_fujoshi12669
Summary: Yuri wakes up to... a surprise on Valentine's Day.





	challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> just a super short drabble that i wrote instead of focusing in math class XD

     Finally, resolving to his inevitable fate of being forced into living another day in his miserable life (although not nearly as miserable, now that Victor’s a part of it), Yuri pushed himself into a sitting position, his clenched fists rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes. Allowing his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the brilliant rays of light that fell into his bedroom through the blinds. A small note that rested upon the nightstand caught his attention from the corner of his umber eyes. Inching his body forward, his inertia and self-will resisting the movement. His delicate fingers took the note, written in a looping, lopsided cursive font upon fancy Valentine’s Day stationary, between his fingers and ran his eyes over the words. “follow the trail and i promise there’ll be a surprise at the end. xoxo, ur secret admirer”, the note advertised. A smirk painted itself over Yuri’s face. Although the message was left unsigned, he recognized the distinct handwriting of his fucking handsome boyfriend. Nice try, Victor. As if I ever even had a secret admirer.  
     His eyes rapidly skimmed over his bedroom, before settling upon a trail of white rose petals, like diamonds in a coal mine, leading from his bedside and out his door. The smile upon his face widened, knowingly. It was so so disgustingly cliche, and yet so so utterly adorable and thoughtful. So like Victor, himself (well, minus the fangs). Mysterious on the exterior, but secretly adorable and mushy on the inside. For the sake of his boyfriend’s sanity and, well, his own curiosity, Yuri took in a deep breath and found the motivation to push his body out of the warm comfort of his bed. His feet fell upon the marble flooring, the cold attacking at the soft pads of his toes, although Yuri ignored how his feet began to go numb from the cold and continued to follow the trail, which traced an elegant passageway through the complex webs of hallways in his house, before leading out to the spacious field of grass, a brilliant chartreuse shade, in his backyard, where it abruptly ended in front of nothing in particular, except for maybe a patch of exceptionally dry grass.  
     Although confusion racked his mind, Yuri remained standing there, convinced that perhaps Victor had a surprise planned and was simply, well, late. Not very unusual for him, he supposed. he took the time to note how the clear specks of dew that settled upon the emerald blades of grass reflected off the few beams of sunlight, creating a gorgeous jewel-like effect. The rising sun peeked out from behind the cover of wispy snowy white clouds that covered the sky with its soft and fluffy bliss. The sight was breathtaking, although Yuri couldn’t help but wonder if Victor’s presence could make the scene any more winsome than it already is. Probably.  
     Minute after minutes passed of his just awkwardly waiting for something to happen and he was beginning to feel like a bit of a fool. However, he was determined that he would not give up on his boyfriend, especially since Victor never gave up on his either. A sudden pinch attacked his left upper arm and Yuri released a quiet yelp of surprise escape from the empty cavern of his lips and jumped from fear, before allowing his body to relax. A soft tinkling laughter, like that of a magical fairy, filled the air with its sweet ecstasy. Yuri snapped his head in the direction of the sound and allowed a twinkle to climb into his eyes and his dimples of dig itself into his skin.  
     Victor, a smile dominating his distinct facial features, was crouched behind a tall wall of unruly bushes, holding a small toy guns in his elegant hands. Looking down, Yuri realized that the pain was caused by a small toy foam dart, with a rubber tip, like one of those that he saw many of the younger neighbourhood boys played with. Victor called out to his and held up anothis toy gun, similar to that which he held in his own hands, before throwing to his its twin. The smile upon Yuri’s face doubled within the matter of seconds and he caught the gun out of midair and accepted the challenge, aiming the gun at his boyfriend and shooting a dart in his direction, as he dove out of the way. And as usual, time flew like an angel in Victor’s presence and within what seemed like minutes, the two of them were wrestling on the grass. Of course, they both knew that Victor, being much stronger than Yuri, would prevail and wasn’t actually trying, but the two of them proceeded either way. The wrestling match ended with Victor straddling his waist and covering his face with cute little kisses, neither of them bothering to hide the smile that tore apart their faces.


End file.
